coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8808 (1st January 2016)
Plot Robert and Carla go into a hotel bedroom, kissing passionately. Michelle and Nick continue to fret over Carla, wondering where she’s got to and Nick snaps at Johnny, puzzling Aidan. Roy comforts Cathy as she sorts through Alan’s stuff, not telling her about the letter, which he puts in his bag. Michelle tells Nick not to worry about Carla. Realising the stupidity of what she’s done, Carla tells Robert he must never breathe a word and hurries from the hotel. Eva is off with Aidan but there is still speculation about the two of them. Eva discovers Aidan and Kate had a bet on whether he’d sleep with Eva before the year was out. She’s furious and pours two pints over his head, much to everyone's amusement. Billy, Ken and Rita help Emily with her last minute packing. Emily starts to get emotional. Mary gives her the present of a diary to record her travels in. Michelle visits Carla in her flat. Carla confesses that she had sex with Robert. Michelle’s stunned. Robert rushes back to work, being respectful to Nick. Against Michelle's advice, Carla resolves to be honest with Nick. Emily's friends see her off in a taxi. Norris arrives just in time with 300 pencils having heard from Spider that they are short of them at the school. They hug each other goodbye. Ken is annoyed at Nessa's impatience at the time that Emily takes to say goodbye. She gets a text saying that Alex is drunk at the Trafford Centre and has to rush off. Eva makes a show of finding men on the web to annoy Aidan. Roy and Cathy turn up for the meal at No.1, only to find it's off. Weighed down with remorse Carla arrives to see Nick at the bistro. When Robert comes out of the kitchen, Carla can barely look at him. Norris feels alone and depressed as he eats his evening meal. Roy confides in Anna who is shocked to read the letter, which reveals that Alan had an affair with Nessa. Whilst Nick serves, Carla has a quiet word with Robert telling him she’s engaged to the best man in the world and that as far she’s concerned, their earlier indiscretions never happened. He's not pleased, feeling used. Nick tells Carla he's the luckiest man in the world, leaving her feeling even more guilty. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush Guest cast *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Cathy Matthews's house - Living/dining room *Hotel bedroom and corridor Notes *Final appearance of Eileen Derbyshire as Emily Bishop until 9th October 2019, when she appears in a Skype conversation. Although she was meant to be taking a break from the programme for six months, she did not return to the role. *A couple in the hotel corridor are uncredited although they have lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla swears Robert to secrecy after their moment of passion; and Roy tries to forget the incriminating letter which reveals Alan had an affair with Cathy's sister. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,110,000 viewers (22nd place). Notable dialogue Mary Taylor: "Selling ice creams on a beach in Acapulco might sound all sunshine and bikinis, but...there's a dark underbelly." Category:2016 episodes